Frozen Hearts
by SiR-X-16
Summary: Iceman stars in this chilling tradegy!


Please be kind when reading this

Please be kind when reading this. This is my first fan fic. Enjoy

FROZEN HEARTS 

Bobby Drake was tired of his life.He was sick of pretending that everything was alright.He was tired of seeing _them together.__She was the only girl he had ever loved, and __he was once one of the few people he trusted, but that love and trust no longer existed.Those emotions flat-lined the day __she left with __him.Now the only thing left was rage coupled with the __icy desire to kill.Ifit occurred to drake that killing __him meant that he would no longer walk with Xaiver's crowd, it did not matter.He would kill __him, and heaven help anyone who stood in his way._

Bobby spied the secret compound the government had given _them to live in. He was ready to attack.He knew that if he was going to do this, he could not hold back.As he thrust into the sky he was no longer Bobby, but he was __Iceman!He used his powers to ascend into the stormclouds brewing above the compound, and then he began to condense the moisture in the clouds to form gigantic spikes of ice.__Iceman had done his part, now gravity would do the rest.Spikes of ice penetrated the compound with a __cold fury that would make hell __freeze over.__Iceman descended into the compound in search of his target."Alexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!! Stop hiding and face me!"__Icemanyelled in a fit of rage.A pair canine eyes then emerged from the shadows. "Ye will nae a take Alexboy!" "Boy! I was doing this long before you even knew you were a mutant, but enough small talk I'm putting you on __ice!""GROWLL!" __Wolfsbane jumped a full seven feet into the air, and before she hit the ground every molecule in her body was __frozen, and when she hit the ground…..she shattered.__Iceman stared at the frozen shards of blood._

_Iceman walked into the next room and where the rest of __X-Factor were waiting for him."Bobby, you are under""Shut the hell up Alex! You and Lorna know why I'm here." "If this is about you and Lorna then you should just give up, but if it a fight you want, then __X-Factor will be proud to give you one.__X-Factor, attack!"__X-Factor responded with lightening speed, but so did __Iceman. In a fraction of a second, __Quicksilver was less than four inches away from __Iceman, but as fast as he was, he was not fast enough to reach __Iceman before his reaction.__Iceman released an enormous amount of __subzero energy from every pore in his body.It was very much like the __Human Torch's nova blast, only there was intense cold instead of heat.This release of power left the room covered in a sheet of __ice, and left __Quicksilver shattering against the __icy body of __Iceman.So brittle was the body of __Quicksilver, that the only thing left of him were the __frozen particles of blood that littered __Iceman's torso like dust on a black car.The rest of __X-Factor was protected by __Polaris' magnetic field, but seeing their teammate murdered, they were not happy.__Strong Guy and __Multiple Man lunged toward __Iceman, but he made short work of them by impaling thier bodies with hundreds of razor sharp shards of __ice. "This has gone far enough Bobby"SHRAKOOM!Magnetic blast from __Polaris hammered __Iceman over and over again, sending him to his knees." I don't want to hurt you Lorna, but you have sealed your own fate."__Iceman formed a single ball of __ice in his right hand sent it flying into __Polaris' forehead.The blow killed her instanty.The only sound __Polaris made after that was the sound of thud her lifeless body made as it hit the ground."Loooooooooooooornaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"Energy poured from every pore of Alex's body."See what you made me do to her Alex.I only anted to love her.You made me kill her, and for that I will never forgive you!""__Iceman, burn in hell!" with those words Alex released a plasma blast so potent it could be viewed from space.The blast completely annihilated __Iceman.As Alex kneeled besides Lorna's dead body, his tears wet her cheeks, and he whispered to her."In you I found love, and without you my heart is __frozen. From this point on, all I shall ever know……….is __Havok."_

_ _

_ _

This has been a **_SiR-X-16 production!_**


End file.
